Like Passing Notes in Secrecy
by inoticeyoureanerd
Summary: It's the first day of school, and classes are boring. Luckily, Kurt has a boyfriend who is more than happy to pass notes back and forth than do any actual learning. "BLAINE ANDERSON. You can't just say things like that."


**Author's Note: **Written for The Porn Corner's Back to School theme week. Title from "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift.

* * *

><p>The end of summer was a whirlwind. Between the excitement of finally being seniors and the news of Blaine's transfer to McKinley, Kurt found himself eagerly anticipating the start of the new school year.<p>

However, 30 minutes into Kurt's first period history class, that feeling was fading fast. He longed for the days when the first day of school meant no learning, no effort, and certainly no homework. Mr. Daniels had begun class by assigning the entire first chapter of the textbook to be read by the next day, with an essay comparing and contrasting the French and American revolutions due by Wednesday. Now he was droning on about something entirely unrelated to either revolution, that would, from what Kurt could gather, still be on the test given at the end of the week. To make matters worse, this was one of the only two classes he shared with Blaine, and it seemed that all of the after school study sessions he had imagined would have to be spent actually studying.

Despite having no idea what the teacher was talking about, Kurt was jotting down notes here and there, hoping they'd eventually make some sort of sense. He caught something about China and World War II and was utterly bewildered._ Isn't this class American history? And how did we skip forward two hundred years all of a sudden? _

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something hit his arm. He looked down to see a piece of paper folded into a neat little triangle lying on his desk. _Really? Usually they don't put this much effort into their projectiles. At least it's not covered in spit._ Rather than give whichever idiot it was the satisfaction of acknowledging them, he ignored the paper and kept writing.

"…Psst." He looked up instinctually, even though he knew it was probably just some Neanderthal trying to bait him. Instead of a burly homophobic asshole in a letterman jacket though, he saw Blaine, leaning across the aisle that separated them and grinning brightly the way only Blaine could at 8:30 on a Monday morning.

Towards the beginning of class, they had traded glances and smiles every other second, just enjoying the feeling of going to the same school again and getting to spend this time together. Eventually, though, it had become clear that they'd have to give the teacher their full attention if they wanted a chance at passing this class, and even then it didn't seem likely. At this point, Blaine seemed to have given up altogether on trying to follow the lecture. He pointed at the paper sitting next to Kurt's arm and mouthed, "Open it."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but opened the meticulously folded paper anyway.

**Hi :)**

Kurt rolled his eyes. He almost didn't respond, thinking of the test on Friday and how he was already so, so screwed. But really, he had no clue what the teacher was talking about and it seemed that the harder he listened, the more confused he got. Clearly he wasn't going to be learning anything today, so he might as well enjoy a little flirty banter with his boyfriend.

**_Really Blaine? You went to all that trouble just to say hi? Also, we both have phones; why are we hand writing notes when we could text?_**

He folded the page into fourths, rather than the complicated pattern Blaine had done, and waited until Mr. Daniels was looking in the other direction to drop it onto Blaine's desk.

Blaine quickly wrote back.

**Only you would use a semicolon while passing notes in class.**

Kurt frowned, clicking his pen to write back.

**_What's wrong with semicolons?_**

**Nothing, it's just that 99% of the people in this room have no idea what a semicolon is, let alone how to properly use one.**

**_99% of the people in this room don't really need to know all that much beyond how to say "Would you like fries with that?"_**

Kurt watched Blaine's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline as he read the message. His reply was simple.

**Meow**.

Kurt bit his lip. It wasn't that he was never snarky around Blaine; McKinley just brought out the meaner side of him, the one that was used to making caustic, vicious comments without a second thought because nobody here cared anyway. Until now. Now there was this sweet boy here who would never judge him, but would instead understand too well. Blaine himself was never as outwardly bitter, though, and Kurt envied that a little.

**_Too bitchy?_**

He watched Blaine open and read the note, and then flinch and raise a hand to the back of his head. He grimaced as he pulled the spitball out of his curls and flicked it to the floor.

**Just bitchy enough.**

* * *

><p>They passed notes for the remainder of class, commenting on the teacher's seemingly random topic switches, the ignorance of their classmates, and whatever passing thoughts came to their minds. Kurt's earlier happiness was gradually starting to reappear. History class would be a lot more fun this year with Blaine to pass notes to, even if their grades would suffer for it.<p>

Mr. Daniels kept them late, not letting them leave even though the bell had rung, and Kurt wrote a final note to Blaine.

**_I have French next. Mme Renard will kill me if I'm late, so I'm going to have to bolt as soon as he gets tired of the sound of his own voice. I guess I'll see you at lunch. Love you 3_**

He added the heart at the last second, feeling a little silly about it, but reasoning that Blaine did far cheesier things on a daily basis. He still had the giant teddy bear from the carnival neither of them went to sitting in his room. _"It was on my list of stuff to do this summer! I was going to win you a stuffed animal with my unbelievable skill at carnival games, but we never went, and I'd already had to give up on serenading you outside your window at midnight because your dad really scares me, so I felt the least I could do was buy an awesome giant teddy bear."_ Kurt bit back a smile at the memory just as Mr. Daniels finally dismissed the class. He dropped the note on Blaine's desk as he was leaving, pausing briefly to pluck yet another spitball out of his boyfriend's hair.

* * *

><p>After French, Kurt stopped at his locker for his usual hair check and to switch out his books. As he spun the combination, he noticed a piece of paper sticking out from under the door. He put his books away and unfolded it to find it was the sheet he and Blaine had been passing back and forth during history. Blaine had added a new note to the end.<p>

**I didn't get a chance to tell you this earlier. Those jeans make your ass look fantastic. I was kind of missing the uniform this morning, but I'm starting to appreciate life without it ;)**

Kurt saw himself flush an unattractive shade of tomato red in the mirror on his locker door. He looked around as though someone could have heard Blaine's written words before pulling out his pen and writing furiously back.

He grabbed the books he needed and the note and turned to find Blaine's locker when he caught sight of a familiar head of curls down the hall. He had to run to catch him, but slowed down once he got close enough to slip the note into Blaine's bag, speeding back up afterwards and walking past without acknowledging him. He wondered if Blaine was watching him walk away and felt his face heat up again.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked on in confusion as Kurt walked right past him without even saying hello. He frowned. Maybe the note had been too forward. They'd moved to a point in their relationship where they could say stuff like that to each other, but maybe it was different in writing, at school, outside the heat of the moment.<p>

He arrived at his math class and pulled out his books, wondering whether he should text Kurt and apologize. His hand brushed against a folded piece of paper in the bottom of his bag and he relaxed a little when he realized what it was. Surely Kurt couldn't be too mad at him if he had replied to the note.

**_BLAINE ANDERSON. You can't just say things like that. Not when we still have 6 more hours of school left. However, I must say I approve of your choice in non-Dalton approved clothing as well. I do miss the tie, though. It was awfully…convenient._**

Blaine was suddenly pulled back into a particularly vivid memory of driving Kurt home from a date. They'd gone for coffee straight after school, so he had still been in uniform. He unconsciously brought a hand to his neck as he remembered how Kurt had reeled him in with a firm yank to his tie and proceeded to do something amazing with his tongue that Blaine still couldn't replicate despite his multiple attempts at doing so. He squirmed in his seat as the teacher began talking, willing himself to think about derivatives instead of the low sound of Kurt's moan when Blaine had found that perfect spot behind his ear or the feeling of Kurt's body pressing into his in the backseat of his car.

_Shit. This was going to be a long day._

* * *

><p>Kurt had math the period after Blaine, as he found out when the two collided in the doorway. They laughed as Blaine helped Kurt pick up his fallen books. Kurt didn't miss it when Blaine slipped the note into one of his textbooks before handing it over.<p>

He opened it as soon as he sat down.

**That it was. I can think of other uses for our old Dalton ties, though…**

There was more, but Kurt was a little stuck. His mind conjured up an image of Blaine, naked, wrists tied to the headboard of his bed by one of the familiar blue and red ties, spread out and waiting for Kurt… He gulped. _Fuck. Think unsexy thoughts. Car crashes, dead puppies, Rachel Berry. Oh, god, it's not even noon yet. How am I going to make it five more hours?_ He took a few deep breaths and surreptitiously looked around to make sure no one had noticed his little problem before reading the rest of Blaine's note.

**p.s. How hungry are you? I'm not really, so I might skip lunch to practice for glee club, My sheet music's in the car, though, so I'll have to go get that.**

_Holy shit._ Practice had become sort of their code word, though they hadn't had much use for it during the summer. Blaine's parents had gone to Europe on vacation, leaving behind a conveniently empty house that allowed them to be direct about these types of things without having to worry about parents or friends listening in.

_Okay, I can do this. It's fourth period now. I just have to get through this math class, and then it's lunch._

it was the longest hour of Kurt's life. He felt like everything was happening in slow-motion, seconds seeming to stretch for lifetimes. Finally, _finally,_ the bell rang. Kurt was the first one out the door. He practically ran to his locker, shoving his books in rather than placing them neatly. He slammed the door shut, then reconsidered. If he got his books for English now, he could stay with Blaine until the last possible second. With a barely suppressed groan, he opened his locker again, grabbing what he needed, including Blaine's note.

He started walking in the opposite direction from the rest of the crowd, heading to the parking lot rather than the cafeteria. He nearly collided with someone in his hurry, and for a split second he feared it was a jock. _I am not missing out on making out with Blaine just to be thrown in a dumpster._ Fortunately, or maybe not, it was just Finn.

"Hey dude, where are you going? The food's this way!"

"I-I'm not hungry, and anyway, I left my, uh, I left something in math class. And so I have to go get it now." _Really? _Kurt forced himself not to outwardly cringe at his own stupidity.

Anyone but Finn would have noticed something was off, but for once, Kurt was infinitely grateful for his stepbrother's obliviousness. "Oh, cool. I'll see you in glee club then. Oh, Beiste is having all the football players meet after school. I'll get a ride home with Puck or something so you don't have to wait."

_Why is he telling me this? Why am I still here?_ "Oh, okay, sure. That's fine. I really have to go, Finn." He sidestepped Finn and started walking as quickly as he could without looking suspicious. It occurred to him that Finn had actually been unusually considerate in letting him know about football ahead of time and not making him wait. He'd bake something for him later. Or listen to him whine about Rachel. Something. Right now, he had more important things to do. Or one important thing. One gorgeous, curly-haired, impossibly sexy thing.

* * *

><p>He may have sprinted the rest of the way, but it was worth it when Kurt finally slid open the door to find Blaine already in the backseat looking agitated. Kurt couldn't recall how he got from standing outside the open door to his current position on top of Blaine in the backseat, but he really, really, could not care less.<p>

"Oh, god," Blaine breathed against his mouth. "I thought you weren't coming. I was going to-"

He forgot his train of thought for a second as Kurt started sucking at the hollow at the base of his throat. He added just the slightest edge of teeth, making Blaine gasp before he pulled away enough to ask, "What were you going to do?" Blaine let out an unintentional noise at the sound of Kurt's voice, low and husky. It was a voice Blaine had heard once or twice when they had gone farther than this, but never so quickly and never just from kissing. _Wait. He asked a question._

"I was, ah- I was going to just go ahead, bring myself off just to make it through the rest of the day. Fuck, Kurt, you have no idea what you do to me."

Kurt imagined Blaine, sitting here in the backseat, touching himself in the school parking lot, thinking about him, and he heard himself moan before he registered that he had made any noise at all.

"I couldn't - all through class I had to keep myself from getting hard, keep myself from thinking about you, like this." He unbuttoned Kurt's shirt as he spoke, fingers shaking a little. Kurt had already slipped his hands up Blaine's own shirt, dragging his nails over his chest, through the hair there, circling a nipple as he continued to press sucking kisses to Blaine's neck.

"Did it work?" Kurt murmured into Blaine's collarbone, caring less about the answer and more about just hearing Blaine's voice, ragged and breathless.

"No. That's why I ran into you. I couldn't leave with everyone else. I couldn't stand up without everyone seeing." One of Kurt's hands had moved down, working open the button on his jeans and now sliding down the zipper. He kissed up Blaine's neck, pausing briefly at the corner of his jaw before continuing upwards.

When he whispered, it was right next to Blaine's ear, making him shiver at both the proximity and the words. "Let me suck you."

"God, yes," Blaine managed to moan out. He felt Kurt's slight laugh vibrate through his chest for a second before he pulled away. Blaine felt the whine build up in his throat, but before he could vocalize it, Kurt's hands were on him. He pushed down Blaine's pants and underwear with one hand and pulled him out with the other, sliding his hand to the tip and using his thumb to gather the pre-come there.

He kept stroking Blaine, who was trying really hard not to embarrass himself. _But if he keeps this up, this is going to be over in about ten seconds._ He let out a noise that was supposed to be Kurt's name, but sounded more like gibberish. Kurt smirked up at him before sinking his mouth down, taking in as much as he could and wrapping his hand around what he couldn't. His other arm moved to hold Blaine's hips down, getting there a split second before Blaine bucked up without thinking. Kurt let out a hum that Blaine could only describe as _amused_, but he quickly forgot about being embarrassed.

Kurt tightened his lips around him, sucking hard enough that his cheeks hollowed out, and slowly began to slide upwards. His lip caught just under the head, and he pulled away only to replace it with his tongue, flicking against that spot and making Blaine cry out. He shifted his focus to the base of Blaine's cock, mouthing there for a moment and then tracing a vein with his tongue up to the head again. He slid the tip of his tongue along the slit, eliciting another groan from Blaine, before sucking him into his mouth again. This time he bobbed his head, faster and more deliberate, remembering that they really didn't have all that much time. Blaine's hands, which had been clutching various parts of the seat backs to either side of him, moved down to tangle in Kurt's hair.

_Shit, I'm going to have to fix that before I go to class._ Kurt was about to pull Blaine's hands away when suddenly his grip tightened, not pulling Kurt away, but tugging at his hair in just the right way, making him moan around Blaine's cock. _Fuck it. God, that feels good._

He moved faster, pumping the lower part of Blaine's cock with his left hand while pressing the heel of his right to his own groin. "Fuck, Kurt, oh god, so close," Blaine had the presence of mind to warn. Kurt didn't usually swallow, though he had before, but right now the less time spent cleaning up the better. Instead of moving away like Blaine expected, he sucked harder, feeling his hair pulled slightly more every time he sunk down and trying to increase the sensation.

Blaine's hips began thrusting up again, and Kurt brought his arm back to hold him down, feeling Blaine's body struggling against him. The attempted movements became more and more erratic as Blaine groaned, loud and low, and came, filling Kurt's mouth as he rushed to swallow it all.

Blaine's grip in Kurt's hair tightened even more as he came, and the sound of Kurt's moan was enough to bring Blaine back from the blissful lethargy that was threatening to overtake him. He yanked Kurt up by his hair to kiss him, groaning at the taste of himself on Kurt's tongue. Blaine broke the kiss but moved his hand down to cup Kurt through his pants. "Fuck, Kurt. Let me- how much time do we have?"

"One," Kurt gasped, trying to push forward into the heat of Blaine's hand, "Lunch ends at one, so fif-fifteen minutes if we run to class."

"Okay," Blaine said, unbuttoning Kurt's jeans. "Let me take care of you."

He wasted no time in getting his mouth on Kurt, licking up from the base before sinking his mouth over him. "Oh fuck, Blaine, yes." Blaine hummed, low and steady, dragging his tongue a. Kurt cried out, a high-pitched keening sound that went right to Blaine's cock. It was too much too soon but he ignored the momentary pain in favor of taking Kurt in deeper, letting the head of his cock hit the back of Blaine's throat.

"_Blaine._"

He'd never done this to Kurt before, though he had spent a good amount of time feeling like an idiot practicing on the toy he was still a little embarrassed to have, so he was somewhat confident that he wouldn't choke and die. He relaxed his throat, just like he had been doing alone his locked room, thinking of what it would feel like to do this to Kurt, to have this done to him.

He concentrated on not gagging as he took in more of Kurt's cock, holding him down firmly with his right arm. He went a little farther and felt his eyes start to water, forgetting to breathe through his nose and panicking a little when he couldn't get enough air. He pulled back quickly, a little disappointed, but aware that he'll have the chance to try again, hopefully soon. He thought of all the things they'd never done, all the things they'd never even thought of doing, being only seventeen and each other's firsts and just now getting around to figuring all of this out. He hoped fervently for a billion chances to try and fail and try again as he gasped for air.

Kurt let out another low moan, watching Blaine pull off and wipe his eyes with his sleeve. "You just- fuck, Blaine, you - are you okay?"

"Yeah," and he was happily surprised to find that his voice was rough, his throat feeling sore in the same way his body did when Kurt would press his fingers into a hickey he'd left on Blaine's neck or chest or hip, the wonderful, physical ache confirming it was all real.

Kurt looked like he was about to say something more, but Blaine lips cut him off before he could begin. He wrapped his right hand around Kurt's erection, bringing the other one up to pull at his hair again. He set a quick pace, knowing that they needed to leave enough time to make themselves look presentable before they went to class. Blaine began twisting his wrist on every third or fourth stroke, moving his hand in time with Kurt's thrusts upward. Kurt's cock was slick with sweat and pre-come and Blaine's saliva, and Blaine's hand slid easily as he stroked even faster. Kurt broke the kiss that had at this point become more of a sloppy mess of lips and tongue and spit than any sort of proper kiss, moving his mouth over to the juncture of Blaine's shoulder and neck. One of Kurt's hands stretched the neckline of Blaine's t-shirt to allow him better access as he mouthed there, making little _ah, ah, ah_ sounds into Blaine's skin.

Suddenly, Kurt's teeth sunk down into Blaine's shoulder as he moaned, coming over Blaine's hand and a little bit on the nice leather seats. Blaine faintly registered that it wouldn't leave a stain, and was at first relieved, then a little disappointed.

Kurt turned his head so it was resting on Blaine's shoulder, both hands clutching at the fabric of his shirt. _"Jesus_, Blaine," he panted. Blaine was smirking a little as he leaned down to kiss Kurt's forehead, but then he remembered how hard he himself had come, and figured they were pretty much even. They sat quietly for maybe thirty seconds before Kurt was snapping his head up, moving away from Blaine and pulling his pants up enough to get his phone out of his pocket. "Twelve fifty-five. Shit."

By the time Blaine had gotten his pants buttoned, Kurt had already moved on to his shirt, working on the last few buttons near the top. Blaine ran a hand haphazardly through his hair, knowing that it was always a mess without the gel anyway, so no one would notice anything. Kurt's hair, however, was nothing less than perfect at all times, and he moved up to the front to use the rearview mirror, swearing under his breath the entire time. Blaine checked his own phone. "Kurt, we've got two minutes. No, make that one. Your hair's just going to have to stay messy."

Kurt was still swearing as he got out of the car, remembering to grab the books he had brought with him. Blaine assured him that he looked fine. "I like it better like this anyway," Blaine said, grinning at Kurt, who rolled his eyes, still managing to look cool, calm, and collected even as he half-ran back to the building next to Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt spent most of English trying to get his hair back to normal, only succeeding somewhat since he hadn't had a chance to stash is usual array of products at school yet. All he had was a little travel sized bottle of hairspray in his bag, but it would have to do. Towards the end of class, he finally pulled out his pen and began to write, though he wasn't listening to a word the teacher said. English, unlike history, was one of his strongest subjects, and he was one out of maybe three people who had actually done the summer reading.<p>

He made sure to pass by Blaine's Spanish class on his way to art, waving at Mr. Schue from the doorway and offering to carry Blaine's books for him.

Blaine looked confused. "Wait, why?"

Kurt gave him the "you're adorable, but you're also kind of dumb" look. "Because. That's what boyfriends do when they go to the same school. I have art, so I'm not carrying anything of my own. Just let me do this for you." He was blushing a little bit by the end of it, looking at Blaine hopefully.

Blaine just stared at him, a small smile beginning to form on his face. "Yeah." It came out a whisper, even though he didn't mean it to. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Yeah. I'd-I'd like that." He handed his books over and then reached for Kurt's hand.

Kurt pulled his hand back, looking apologetic and a little sad. "In a few days, everyone's going to know you're in glee club. And pretty soon after that, they'll figure out we're dating and it'll only get worse from there. But for a little while, you're safe from the slushies and the swirlies and the dumpster, and I don't want to make you a target any sooner than you have to be."

"Kurt…" It hurt, to see Kurt be so sweet and romantic and then have to switch back into practical McKinley-mode.

"Come on, Blaine. We're both going to be late." The day they met Blaine had seen what true happiness looked like on Kurt's face. After that, none of his practiced smiles could even begin to compare, and in the months since then Blaine had gotten even better acquainted with that bright, sincere smile, certainly enough to know that the one on Kurt's face right now, though remarkably close to the real thing, was just the slightest bit false. He didn't say anything, though, accepting that this was one of those things he couldn't just fix with words.

They arrived at Blaine's English classroom, located on the opposite side of the building from Kurt's, with the stricter teacher of the two English 12 classes.

"Hummel!" barked. "What are you doing here? You're not on the roster."

"Just showing the new kid where his classes are. I'll be going now." He handed Blaine's books to him, smiling a little but trying to hide it.

Blaine noticed, but Kurt was out the door before he had a chance to ask. He shrugged and sat down, setting his books on his desk.

It was halfway through class before he noticed it. _That sneaky little bastard._ Kurt had slipped the note from before between two of his books. He almost laughed aloud, thinking of Kurt's bashful expression as he asked to carry Blaine's books. _Romance, my ass._ He supposed he should be hurt that Kurt had tricked him, but something about Kurt knowing his weaknesses and exploiting them was a little awesome. And kind of hot. And wow, that was something he hadn't known about himself.

He shook his head to bring his mind back to more appropriate places and opened the note under his desk. He really shouldn't have bothered, though, considering its content.

**_Why, Mr. Anderson, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you've been getting some practice in all by yourself. You should invite me next time. I'd love to observe. Speaking of which, I've recently learned I'll be going home to an empty house after school today. I believe you mentioned something about ties earlier…? I do miss our Dalton ties, though I bought this green one last week that would look perfect with your skin tone. One for each wrist, perhaps?_**

Blaine resisted the urge to slam his head into the desk in front of him, but only just barely._  
><em>


End file.
